Listen to your past
by GenuineSurprise
Summary: Neville remembers his mother...angst.


Disclaimer: I own Disneyland, Harry Potter, and the state of California. Did I forget to mention that I am a pathological liar?

He knelt down in front of the grave; a choking sob threatened to tear his frail body apart. He got revenge for her death, didn't he? Did he not track down that horrible woman and end her life with one curse? He felt a small smile creep up on his lips, reliving her scream as she crumpled down to the ground.

A shiver ran through his body as he remembered the Dementers approaching him. Their foul, dead breath floated down to his nostrils. They flanked him, taking him back to a memory he didn't even know existed.

_A pleasant fire lit the room, Alice Longbottom held the good natured baby in her arms as her husband smiled at her from his Herbology book. _

"_Everything's calm, Frank dear." Alice remarked, finding her husband's comforting hand in hers. "We can all raise young Neville in a warm, happy family. But…Lily and James, I can scarcely believe it." Tears fell from her eyes. Her husband cradled her with one arm while stroking their son's round face. _

_Alice hugged Neville closer to her, the baby let out a tiny squeal as his mother smothered his face in kisses. _

"_Don't move." A harsh voice cut the air like sharp glass. They both froze; Frank's hand went instinctively to his wand while Alice hugged the baby closer to herself._

Neville shut his eyes, tracing his finger up and down the grave. Although he knew the Dementers replaying his parent's death were the worst torture, a small smile found its way on his face when he saw his mother young and beautiful for the first time.

"_I don't want to come here, why did you drag me to this empty place?" Alice asked her boyfriend of nearly two years who was pulling her by the hand._

"_Ali…I've come up here with my parents every year for my birthday until the year I came to Hogwarts, I want to share it with you." Frank answered, a grin glued to his face. Alice smiled in spite herself, pushing her blonde hair away from her round, pretty face. _

"_Remember when we saw those flowers bloom in Herbology, this is like that. Except much better." Frank assured her, putting a hand over her eyes. "I want this to be a surprise." He whispered into her ear. _

_Alice stood there for what seemed like an eternity before Frank removed his hand, she gasped. It was on a cliff, the vast countryside sprawled underneath with the kingdom of stars glittering above them._

"_The sky is so bittersweet…" Alice whispered, "It's so beautiful that I wish it would stay that way forever but yet I know that's impossible."_

_She leaned her head against Frank's shoulder and he put his arms around her. _

Neville remembered seeing his parents in St. Mungo's for the first time. His grandmother had shone him pictures of his parents younger, his mother was a lovely woman with golden locks and his father had a friendly bespectacled face.

"_I want to see my mommy, Grandma." Five year old Neville squeaked. "You promised, Grandma!" Augusta tightened her hold on the chubby child's hand. "Now, don't alarm mummy and daddy, Nevvy." _

_A white haired woman staggered up from the bed when she spotted Neville and his grandmother. A flicker of recognition came from her eyes and she began limping towards the both of them. With her awkward arms, she attempted to put them around Neville, who cowered. "Grandma!" He screamed, "This crazy lady is trying to attack me!" _

_His grandmother quickly shushed him, "Neville, stop that foolishness. Don't talk about your mother like that."_

_Neville glanced back at the woman, "You're not my mummy." He whispered, "Mummy's beautiful. You're hideous. You can't be my mummy."_

_With tears streaming down his face, Neville ran as fast as he could away from the woman and his grandmother. A tear came from Alice's face, she could comprehend that the one she loved the most was running away from her. _

Neville chocked on a sob. Although that memory was more than 12 years old, he could not forget that expression on his mother's face. The hurt, expression of the woman who sacrificed everything to protect him against Dark Magic of her foes.

_The Death Eaters had invaded St. Mungo's to take prisoners to lure Harry Potter and the others to save them. Neville had followed there bravely, his heart had stopped cold when he heard his mother and father were in the hands of the woman who had tortured them to insanity. _

_He saw Ginny and Harry rushing on the forefront. Ginny cast a shield curse around her and Harry and they moved as one, stunning and battling death eaters along the way. He saw Ron fiercely dueling with Nott only to have Goyle discover aim from behind him, stunning Ron to the ground. Hermione glanced up in horror at that and ran to his side, but she was only there in time to see Zabini screamed avada kedevra at his still body. Her screams echoed throughout, landing on Zabini and Nott at the same time, she pointed both Ron and her own wand at their chests, screaming "Avada Kedevra." _

_Most of the Deatheaters were all dead or petrified at this point, but Neville knew Bellatrix was still lurking in the dark corners. Without telling the others, he set off alone, in search of the woman who had caused so much pain. _

_He found her but never realized how strong her magic was. When she had him cornered, he saw his mother coming as fast as she could, everything seemed to freeze in time. He opened his mouth to scream "No! Mum, stay away!" But he only saw the green flash and his mother casting her body in front of his. _

_Even Bellatrix looked surprised for a moment but quickly raised her wand only to find Neville already pointing his at hers, saying deadly, "Avada Kedevra."_

_Her body crumpled to the ground. Neville knelt next to his mother, he felt a man walking next to him, only to find his mother woodenly staring at the still body of his wife. A sob escaped from him and he saw the love of his life lying cold on the floor. _

"_Ali…" Was all he could struggle to say before writhing on the floor is grief._

"I thought I could find you here, Neville. A healer wanted me to give you this." A familiar voice tore into Neville's thoughts. He glanced towards Luna who was holding a piece of parchment in her hands. He took it over and tore it open with shaking hands…

_My darling child,_

_They have cast a spell on me to allow me to express my ideas in words. I've seen you grow up into a graceful young man. I feel immense sadness that we never had any moments personal to a mother and child. Be strong, my child, your father and I only wanted to raise our little family. You were supposed to have a little sister had that night never happened. But that's all in the past…please keep our memory alive for your future children. You wonder why I always give you gum wrappers, I suppose. I've wanted to give you something to remember me by. They only give us gum here on rare occasions, I've always saved the wrappers to give to you to create a memory. I'm sorry that they aren't better things…I love you, my darling._

_Mummy_

Neville reached into his pocket and withdrew a few gum wrappers. Mum, he thought, your love is more than anything else I could ever receive in this life.

-End

A/N: Hmm…I really wanted to write angst to see how it feel like…sorry if it was really bad.


End file.
